Chance: The beginning
by doorah
Summary: Tenten is a servant at the Hyuga compound ever since she was young. There were many restrictions, including marrying the one that she loved. There is only one way to get what he and she wants, to escape. [Nejiten] shikaino kibahinanaru sasusaku
1. The Start

_-[The Start-_

"Yes, yes, I am so sorry master!" The brown haired girl stammered as she rushed over to Hiashi, the Hyuga clan leader, and served him some warm rice tea. Her hands shook all over and then, as careless as she may be, spilled some on Hiashi's gray robe. She gasped in horror and fear as Hiashi pushed her aside angrily.

"Look what you did! You're so useless! I should've told your mother to take you away!" He hollered brashily at the frightened girl and she almost wanted to cry, "Get out, useless mutt." He murmured. Wiping her tears, she bowed to his master with respect and quickly left.

Hinata, the older daughter of Hiashi, quickly ran over to the upset girl when she saw her sobbing, "Did father yell at you again?" Hinata comforted the poor girl when she saw her trembling. "Look at your hands, they're all red!" The heiress noticed the girl's right hand and grabbed onto it gently.

"I'm fine, please, I have to go or else Hiashi-sama might see and he'll punish you for being so kind to me." The brown haired girl sniffed and Hinata frowned at her.

"Not without some ointment, Tenten. Wait here." Scurrying, the heiress lifted her decent dress, making sure it won't drag on the floor, and went into her room. Within a few seconds, Hinata, came out with a small container of special ointment and handed it to her.

"I made this myself; it should be pretty good for your burn." Hinata told her and Tenten gave the caring heiress a calm smile. "You can keep it with you, if you'd like. Don't bother returning it 'cause I have a lot." Tenten smiled again.

Hinata was a very sweet girl; she wasn't like her father or her sister, Hanabi. It's not that Tenten didn't like Hanabi, but it was vice versa: Hanabi did not accepted Tenten. Maybe it was because she was some unimportant servant while Hanabi was a well-respected princess, but Tenten never mind that. Hinata had always helped Tenten get out of trouble, like if she did something wrong or if she angered her father. This has made her grow fond of Hinata and Tenten hoped one day that she can help her back if she needed assistance in anything.

"I have dancing lessons with Neji nii-san, now. Please do take care!" There was grace in those lavender eyes of Hinata's and Tenten nodded in response when the heiress turned to leave.

Tenten was a slim girl with long brown hair that she loved to tie into two identical buns on top of her head with two thin, bright red strings. Tenten wore a worn out red robe that goes down right above her knees. She only had one outfit that fit her and that outfit hugged her waist comfortably, showing Tenten's nice curves. The brown haired girl didn't look too bad either, if she had been put in better clothes, she'd have boys attracted to her immediately. Yet, Tenten's family background wasn't very good. Tenten was forced unwillingly by her mother to become a servant for the Hyuga family since 7 years ago for Tenten's family could no longer support her. Her family consists of a father, which died in a war before she was born so she never knew how he looked like, a mother whom Tenten still loved, and an older brother named Makoto whom she loved also, but they never saw each other again after she became a servant. Tenten's father was very skilled with weapons, as she had heard from her mother, and her father was a weapons master. Her mother mentioned once that Tenten's father had perfect aim and that he knew of every single kind of weapon that existed. That was pretty cool for a young girl like Tenten and she trained with her brother everyday, throwing kunais at targets on trees, with Tenten's mother supervising of course. Although Makoto had trained 3 years earlier than Tenten, her mother had said a few times that Tenten could surpass her brother with ease. "She has her father's genes. I am sure that she can be a true weapons specialist someday." Quoted Tenten's mother and Tenten does want that to become true, but now she knew that it would never ever since she became a servant in the Hyuga compound.

With the ointment that Hinata gave her in her pocket, she ran quickly back to her room. Tenten only had a normal room for servants, so small that it can only fit a small bed, a chair, and a tiny drawer for her little amount of clothes. The room had always smelled of dirt or grass and Tenten had grown to adjust to the stench even if it bothered her sometimes. She was about to put on the ointment when suddenly, someone knocked on her door; it was the cook of the household, Eri.

"Tenten, you in there? Hiashi-sama wants you to bring Hinata-sama her lunch!" Tenten quickly opened the door and saw Eri smiling at her. Eri had jet black hair with light blue eyes. He looked somewhat handsome and charming because of his nice features, as if it was sculpted by angels. However, Eri was grown in a poor family so being the cook of the Hyugas is the only way to get a lot of money and quick. Tenten knew of a few servant girls that had a crush on Eri and that cousin of Hinata's, Hyuga Neji, but never mind Neji yet. It's just that Eri never knew about his 'fan girls' and Tenten never found out about Eri liking her either.

"Okay, I'll go right now." Tenten said and Eri handed her the tray of the food. "Thanks."

"Be careful not to burn yourself, its hot!" Warned Eri and he flashed Tenten a smile (the other servant girls would either shriek or faint if Eri ever gave them a smile). Tenten smiled back and left.

"Where is Hinata-sama again?" Tenten thought to herself as she walked across the amazingly large complex. It would be easy to get lost in there and never find your way out, unless you asked someone. "Oh right! Hinata-sama said that she is taking dancing lessons!" As quickly as the clumsy girl could, she rushed to find the heiress. Within a minute or so, Tenten knocked on the door and Hinata paused the music for a moment. Tenten bowed and grinned as she saw Hinata and, wait, there's still Neji.

"Here is your lunch, Hinata-sama." Tenten carefully placed it on a nearby table and the heiress thanked her delightfully. Neji stared from afar and sat beside Hinata as she ate lunch. "I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama never told me to bring-"

"It's fine. I don't want a lunch." Neji cut off Tenten's speech. Tenten never really liked Neji. He's too odd sometimes, even if he did look a little gorgeous. Neji always had that 'stare', that cold 'stare' that just makes Tenten shiver. She never had a long conversation with him before, the longest record was 4 sentences (Yes, Tenten counted) and they were 'small' sentences.

Hinata and finished her meal as fast as possible, since she had to go back and practice dancing with Neji again. Tenten carefully tidy up the half-eaten servings of food onto her tray, trying not to spill or drop anything. As Tenten was about to leave, a graceful and soft music was heard. She turned around to find Neji and Hinata dancing smoothily to the gentle music with talented moves that were obviously practiced a lot. Hinata moved along with Neji following her and it seemed so calm. Tenten quickly went into a trance and suddenly snapped out of it when the music paused. She looked up to find Neji giving her an intent look.

"Why aren't you leaving?" He inquired in an uncaring voice, "I don't like being watched." Tenten quickly blushed and apologized for being so rude.

"I'm sorry, I should get going now." Tenten answered disappointedly and left with the messy tray in her hands. She left in such hurry that she forgot to bow. Neji cocked an eyebrow at her reactions.

"Hmm, she's so strange. I thought she would oppose or at least become offended." He thought, looking at the direction where Tenten was. "Her reactions were almost _cute_." Abruptly, Neji snapped out of it. He never thought any girl was 'cute' or 'adorable'. This was just about rare for Neji to ever think that. Then he accidently stepped on Hinata due to his inattention.

"Is anything wrong, Neji nii-san? Did Tenten do anything wrong? You barely ever make a mistake." Hinata asked and Neji shook his head in refuse.

"No, its nothing." Neji briefly answered and he continued practicing, of course, with Tenten still in his mind.


	2. The Winter Festival

**doorah: Before I start, I want to thank the people who reviewed my story: Thanks a million to ****Matahari,****tenjichan****Sailor Kunoichi****, and last but not least, ****Merciless Ruby**** for reviewing my first chapter of "Chance: The Beginning"!!! Not only did you guys encourage me to go on, but you also made me feel glad that someone actually paid attention to my chapter. Thanks to the people who read my story also! This chapter is actually pretty average, but then again, I tried to make it more interesting. So now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_-The Winter Festival-_

Tenten carried the full tray back to Eri's kitchen and left it for him on the counter. Eri wasn't there for some reason, so she decided to leave, but then something caught her eye. It was a letter. The well-designed letter paper looked almost expensive and Tenten couldn't help but to take a look at it. She took a quick peek then and she saw something astonishing. The letter started with 'My Dear Tenten,'.

"This is for me?" Tenten wondered curiously and she flipped the folded part up to read the note. This was Eri's writing, Tenten was sure of it. The letter read:

_My Dear Tenten,_

_Tomorrow night will have a Winter Festival held in the city, as you may know. Since I have been your friend for so long, would you like to go out with me to the Festival? Like a date? I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00p.m sharp, see you!_

_Loves,_

_Eri Tanaka_

Tenten didn't know what to do. She gasped in astonishment when she saw the sentence 'Like a date?' and she almost dropped the letter out of her hands. The writing f looked like the writer was shaking, maybe Eri was a bit nervous to ask Tenten out. Even though writing a letter to ask someone out on a date was very endearing for Tenten, she didn't exactly want to become 'lovers' with Eri. He looked attractive, yes, but she only wanted to be friends with him and** stay** as friends only. So what is she going to do now?

"Oh, hi Tenten," A familiar moderate voice was heard; it was Eri's. Tenten spun around, surprised, and the letter slipped out of her hands. Eri peered down at it and flinched. "You…you read it?" He stuttered. Tenten's cheeks tinted slightly red and she nodded.

"So," Eri paused nervously. Then there was silence…..

"Would you go out with me, then?" He asked and Tenten didn't respond. "Uhh, Tenten….?" She looked up at him, still blushing.

"I…I can't. Too busy, hmm, maybe next time!" And then, without another word, she ran out the kitchen back to her room, leaving a stunned Eri behind. As soon as she went in her room, she fell on her bed. She was gasping now for it was too embarrassing to tell him that she only wanted them to stay as friends. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and had decided to tell him later. _Or maybe, just maybe, he'll forget about this_, she thought. The brown haired kunoichi sat up and opened the door to check outside. _Good, he didn't_ _follow me_, Tenten thought again. Unexpectedly, someone was knocking on her door. She turned to stare at where the sound came from and paused. Should she open it or not? Then there were more knocking. The nervous Tenten decided to walk over to the door and open it.

_Please don't be Eri…_

_Please don't be Eri…_

_Please don't be Eri…_

_Please don't be Eri…_

…

"Tenten, what took you so long?" One of Hinata's bodyguards inquired, it was Inuzuka Kiba. Tenten had been his friend since she came to the Hyuga compound; he was a very nice guy. The boy wore a black outfit all over and he had jet black, spiky hair. He also has a huge dog as his 'partner'. The dog was Akamaru and he used to be a very small white puppy, so tiny that it can fit in Kiba's jacket. However, Akamaru grew a lot within 3 years.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Tenten apologized. "What do you need me for?"

"Hinata-sama wants to see you, now." He said and Tenten nodded. The brown haired girl followed him and Akamaru to Hinata's room. When they went in, Tenten noticed that Hinata was wearing a nice light lilac colouered Kimono. This must be for the Winter Festival.

"Greetings, Hinata-sama." Tenten bowed politely and Hinata quickly went over to her.

"Oh, Tenten! Look at my Kimono!" It was very clear that Hinata adored her beautiful attire and the heiress spun around to show Tenten the back of the lovely dress. "Isn't it so pretty?"

Tenten grinned and nodded, "Yes, it sure is, Hinata-sama!" Truly, Tenten loved the Kimono. She wished that she can wear one too, but she looked at her worn out robe. Obviously, she won't be able to afford one.

"Tenten, would you like to go to the Festival with us tomorrow night? It would be so exciting!" Hinata asked suddenly. That gave Tenten a huge surprise; hanging out with the heiress would be such fun! Hinata looked at Tenten harder and waited for a response.

"Am…I allowed?" stammered Tenten; she was too thrilled! "If Hiashi-sama found out, will he punish you?" Hinata giggled happily and patted on Tenten's shoulders.

"I already asked him, silly!" Tenten had never seen Hinata in such a contented way. "Who is coming with us?" The heiress sat down beside the resting Akamaru and thought for a moment.

"My bodyguards: Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun, and Neji nii-san. Hanabi is going out with her friends." Hinata replied and started spinning around in her kimono again. Tenten laughed and spun around with Hinata as well. The two girls joyously danced around with Kiba and Akamaru gazing at them awkwardly. It's not like Kiba would start dancing with them as well. All of a sudden, a harsh, forceful voice was heard and Hinata stopped spinning around in an instant. It was Hiashi.

"What do you think you're doing with that pesky girl?!" Hiashi yelled. Hinata could only mutter apologues in a frightened way, "My daughters don't go ahead and dance with servants in such an unmannered way, understood?!" He boomed once more. The heiress nodded slowly and her father angrily left. Then, there was a mere silence between Tenten and Hinata.

….

"I…I'm so sorry," Tenten said remorsefully. "I think I should get going now. Thank you for inviting me to the Festival tomorrow. I'll see you." Abruptly, the brown haired girl bowed politely and ran out the door.

NEXT NIGHT…

"Its 6:30 p.m," Tenten quickly paced out of her room, "The Festival will start in 30 minutes." Since, tonight is such an important event, Tenten decided to wear 'nicer' clothes to the festival. An ivory coloured robe with a thick bright red ribbon around the waist fitted perfectly on Tenten. That robe was the only outfit that she has that looked more formal and cleaner. By the way, Tenten's hair wasn't in two buns anymore (GASP), it was in one!

"Oh, Hinata-sama, am I late?!" She asked and gasped for air. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"You're not late. Naruto is." Kiba complained and added, "Baka yaru." Tenten and Hinata laughed as Neji walked around the room impatiently. Tenten noticed that Kiba and Neji both wore nicer outfits; Neji looked especially charming tonight.

"Tenten, you look beautiful!" cooed Hinata as she looked at Tenten's dress. The brown haired girl gave a small smile. At that comment, Neji turned his head to look at Tenten. _Well, she looks...cute, I guess, _he remarked in his mind, _Damn, what am I thinking? _

Suddenly, a blond haired boy leaped in excitedly, "LETS GO!" Everyone gazed at him, with the exception of Kiba and Neji, who glared at Naruto instead. "Hinata-sama, you look so pretty!" Naruto stated and Tenten noticed that Kiba almost slapped him on the head.

"Why, thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's cheeks flushed bright red. That was when Tenten actually noticed that Hinata liked Naruto and Kiba liked Hinata. "Lets…lets get going then."

Bright stars sparkled in the sky and then suddenly, beautifully coloured fireworks splashed into the darkness of the night. Everyone 'wooo-ed' and 'waaahh-ed' (except for Neji) and the five continued to admire the different shops in the festival.

"RAMEN EATING CONTEST?!" Naruto beamed in excitement when he saw a 'Join this contest….etc' poster, "Hinata-sama, can I please stop here to join?!" The blond pleaded, going down on his knees and Kiba sighed, feeling annoyance.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." The blushing heir answered softly. Naruto hooted agitatedly and due to his lack of attention, he hugged Hinata. The heir's face reddened even more and as quickly as Kiba could, he yanked Naruto aside.

"Get off of her!" The inuzuka snapped and Naruto rubbed his arm where Kiba grabbed onto, in pain.

"Oops, sorry, Hinata-sama. Good thing Hiashi-sama wasn't here, or else he'd beat me to a pulp." Then Naruto spun around to face Neji, "Please don't tell him, Neji-sama."

"Hn, just don't do it again." Neji answered emotionlessly. After a few 'random' screams, Naruto ran into the ramen restaurant to sign up. _I wonder_ _how he ever got to be Hinata-sama's bodyguard_…, wondered Kiba, and probably the rest of the world too. Tenten glanced at Neji in curiousity, due to the lack of feelings in the Hyuga's tone. He was interesting, almost as if nothing in the world would bother him. It was then when Tenten really wanted to talk to that Hyuga. At first, she was scared to start the conversation but then, Hinata spotted Tenten's awkwardness and decided to leave Neji and her alone.

"Oh, Neji nii-san, uhh….Kiba-kun and I want to see the…hair ornaments over there." Hinata started, pointing vaguely into the gathering streets and Kiba tilted his eyebrow, "Why don't you and Tenten walk around… over here?" The heiress grabbed onto his bodyguard's arm and dragged him forward, with Kiba gaping at her strangely.

"Hair ornaments?" Neji inquired impassively, he was obviously wondering why Kiba would want to look at 'hair ornaments'. Hinata nudged Kiba and he gave a light chuckle.

"Well, Hinata-sama wants to buy some, so I better protect her!" Kiba explained falsely and then he left with the heiress, leaving behind an uncomfortable Tenten.

Next, there was an unusual stillness stuck between Neji and Tenten. Only the laughters of enjoyment were heard from the crowded streets and also were Naruto's far away thrilling cries. The brown haired girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she tried to start a conversation once more, but then again she failed.

"Do you want to say something?" remarked Neji, with a slight taste of impatience. _How did he see that I wanted to talk to him?_ Tenten wondered,_ I was walking after him…Does he have eyes behind his head or something? _

"Oh, its nothing." Tenten pretended and she walked forward beside him. "Where do you want to go?" She asked. Neji shrugged. The two continued walking further and further. Suddenly, Tenten stopped in front of a weapons specialty store. She stood there, for minutes, just to stare at the sharp pointy objects inside. Other people perhaps thought that she was a little 'crazy' and Neji wanted to know why Tenten liked the shop so much. _Most girls don't like pointy things_, he thought. Without any movement, Tenten continued to stare inside.

"Too bad its closed." Murmured Tenten disappointedly and Neji heard. He remembered that there was another weapons shop here somewhere. He looked around and there it was across the street, opened, waiting for the weapons mistress/lover to go inside.

"You know, there's another one over there." He told her and she spun around in excitement.

"Really?!" Tenten gasped. "Can I go in? You can wait here if you'd like!" Neji mumbled a deep 'hn' and the brown haired girl ran over joyfully. Something that Tenten didn't notice was that there was a dark alley beside the weapons specialty store and she had to pass it. She went on, running towards the store until a strong manly grip clutched onto her right arm. The figure covered Tenten's mouth tightly, so that no one can hear Tenten's shrieks for help. She struggled as the two went deeper and deeper into the endless alleyway.

"AHHH!" Tenten tried to push the man away but it was no use. The stranger smirked maliciously.

"Hey, you're real cute, aren't yeah?" He covered her mouth stiffer and thrusted her to a wall. Tenten attempted to kick and punch him but it didn't work. "Don't move and you won't get hurt. I just want money, damn it." The stranger declared forcefully.

"HELP!!!" She managed to shout before the stranger slapped her hard on the face.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" He said again. "You don't have any jewellery on you!" Tenten trembled with fear and tried to search for weapons around her, however, there were none.

"Where's your purse?!" The man demanded. Tenten refused to respond. "I said, WHERE.IS.YOUR.PURSE?" He marked every word with threat and she could only manage to shake even more.

"If you're not gonna say a word, don't blame me if I kill you." There was a knife in the stranger's hands and it looked like he was going to stab her until….

"Am I dead?" The frightened girl opened her brown eyes and thought. It was then when she saw the man, still clutching the knife, fall on his front before her. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she wiped it away.

"Are you alright?" It was a very familiar voice. Tenten turned around and saw Neji, standing opposite of her. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. There was just something that was stopping her and then, maybe because of shock, Tenten fainted. She felt herself letting go and she also felt the warmth of Neji when she had landed right on him. Luckily, he caught her by her waist and he tried to call her awake, yet Tenten didn't. _It was too comfortable this way_, she thought and then she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Love begins

_-[Love begins-_

"She's waking up, I think." She heard someone whisper, it sounded a lot like Kiba. Her eyes wanted to open but she couldn't and she relaxed a little again. Then another voice said:

"Can I shake her awake?" This voice probably belonged to another of Hinata's bodyguards, Naruto. Tenten finally felt warmth around her body and she twitched her fingers.

"Oh, Tenten! Wake up!" A strong, yet caring voice demanded and Tenten knew it was Hinata who said it. Slowly, her brown eyes opened in confusion and noticed that four people were gazing at her worriedly.

"Where…where am I?" The brown haired girl pulled herself together little by little and her eyes wondered around. It looked like she was back in the Hyuga compound. _What happened earlier_? Tenten thought and her head pounded in pain, as if a hammer was continuously hitting on her for hours. _Last thing I remember, was that I past out and then…_Her eyes turned to look at the calm, careless Hyuga Neji who was standing beside her bed. _Then I fell on…him?_ Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

"I'm so relieved that your okay, Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed and her arms wrapped around Tenten's shoulders friendly in a hug and Tenten hugged her back. Hinata released herself and her eyes filled with sorrow. "Oh, its all my fault! I should've told Naruto-kun or Kiba-kun to stay with you! If I did, then you wouldn't have been hurt!" She wiped a tiny tear on her left cheek and went on, "But I'm so glad that Neji nii-san rescued you, or else…or else I'd never forgive myself." A smile appeared slowly on Tenten's pale face and she patted the heiress lightly.

"Don't be silly, Hinata! At least I'm fine now." She tried to say it eagerly and soothed Hinata with gentleness.

Hinata sniffed and suggested softly, "Maybe we should let Tenten rest." She turned to the others and they nodded. Then she faced back to the resting girl, "We'll go now. If you need anything, please do tell me. Get some rest." Hinata told her and Tenten nodded as they got up. The heiress turned to smile at her one last time before she exited the room.

"What a night!" Tenten thought and she sighed. She lay back down slowly and stared at the ceiling. There were faint sounds of crickets and other creatures heard in the stillness of the night, and Tenten listened closely to them until her eyes finally drooped and she fell fast asleep.

NEXT MORNING….

_Knock, knock, knock_

Tenten opened her eyes tiredly and she heard the loud noises once again.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Tenten?" She spun around in an instant when she found out that it was Eri's voice. She was about to speak but she changed her mind. She wouldn't be able to talk to him after the whole 'letter incident' and how she turned him down. After several more seconds, Eri called again. "Tenten?! Can I come in?"

Not wanting him to wake the whole complex up, Tenten chose to respond. She gulped and then said:

"Come in." The weak girl waited as Eri pushed open the door and dropped a bowl of brown mixture next to Tenten's bed. He smiled sweetly at her and she hesitate a forcing grin. Grabbing a nearby stool, he sat beside her. "I heard what happened last night! I almost cut myself in the kitchen when I heard that you fainted!" He grasped caringly onto Tenten's arm and she pulled it away.

"Heh, yeah it was nothing." She wavered and she looked at the bowl beside her. "What is that?" Eri gave a mocking smirk.

"It's medicine, very, very bitter medicine." He told her and Eri handed Tenten the bowl. "You better drink all of it. That took me awhile to make." The brown haired girl stared into it and with a frown, drank it all in one big gulp.

"Thanks." Tenten handed him back the bowl and she wanted to tell him something but Eri stopped her.

"I know what you're gonna say, you're probably wanting to say how sorry you are that you couldn't make the date yesterday right?" Eri sounded as if he knew everything in Tenten's mind and her eyes widened when she heard. "It's alright. We could always go next time. By the way, I better go now. You should rest, Tenten. I'll see you later."

"WAIT I…." But without another sound, Eri left and Tenten's mouth was still open, wanting to confess to him. She heaved a depressing sigh and thoughts flooded through her mind unwillingly. _What am I going to do? He will hate me even more if I don't tell him soon. Oh…this is so annoying!_ She rubbed her temples as she thought about all the bad possibilities that would happen if she doesn't admit before long. _Maybe I'll just go right now to see him! Yes, that's what I'll do!_ Then as quickly as Tenten could (which was pretty slow due to her injuries from last night) she limped towards the door, with the support of nearby furnitures. Gradually, she grabbed onto the rough wall outside her door, and followed it to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Tenten lost her balance and tripped forward. She wanted to grab on something before she fell flat on the pavement, but she couldn't feel for any. All of a sudden, someone caught her by her arms and she looked up, gratefully. _Dang, its him…again, _Tenten thought.

"You shouldn't be walking yet, you know?" Neji's unemotional voice commented as Tenten held onto his arm for support. _It was really him_. She nodded politely and the Hyuga helped her back to her room. She didn't even know that her cheeks reddened when she saw Neji.

"Thank you, Neji-sama." Responded Tenten in a soft tone. "If it wasn't for you last night, I probably was beaten to death."

"Hn." He managed to say and then there was that weird silence between them again. Not each of them said a word. They didn't even make eye contact. Tenten continued to gaze at her blanket and Neji just stood there, crossing his arms. Suddenly, "I'd like to know more about you, Tenten." His voice came all muffled up and Tenten looked at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked again, she wanted to make sure that that was what she heard. Once more, he said, but this time he raised his voice and it sounded a lot clearer:

"I would like to know more about you, Tenten." Those lavender eyes met with her brown orbs and they stared at each other for a while.

A curve appeared on Tenten's lip and she finally replied, reassuring herself, "Same with me."

NEXT DAY….

There was a gentle breeze that blew over the noiseless Hyuga compound. The sky was extremely clear and the sun was shining like a gem. It was supposed to be an ordinary day, but it wasn't anymore, for Tenten and Neji at least. She was serving some light snack for Hinata and Hiashi, until; she remembered that Neji is meeting her at his training grounds. Hinata knew of this and she made an excuse for her to leave sooner and Tenten thanked the heiress for it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Neji-sama, I'm late!" She heaved for air as she stopped her sprint, and said apologetically. Neji was sitting under a big cherry blossom tree and the brown haired girl rested beside him. Then Tenten noticed a few shurikens and kunais on the floor beside her. She resisted difficultly, for the weapons were mourning for her to get hold of them. Still, she failed. "Neji-sama, do you mind if I….play with these?" She clutched the pointy objects and the Hyuga gave her an odd expression.

"Play with them?" He inquired. "I don't think you girls should ever touch these. They can be deadly." Neji showed a smirk on his face and suggested. This made Tenten angrier than ever.

"What do you mean that 'girls shouldn't touch these'?" In an instant, she stood up and threw five bullseyes in one turn with all the weapons. _No need for aiming_, she thought. Neji rapidly jumped up and his lavender eyes widened in astonishment. _What…who is she?_

"How did you…?" He was trying hard not to stutter and he eyed the bullseyes with surprise. Tenten returned his smirk.

"I was trained since I was little to work with these." She twisted and twirled the kunais playfully and handed it back to Neji. The Hyuga still couldn't believe. It's not everyday that you see your own 'friend' or let alone 'servant' use weapons that skillfully. _She was one of a kind_, Neji remarked in his mind and then he had an idea.

"Would like to train with me, perhaps?"

Tenten stopped whirling the sharp objects in her hands, "You're kidding, right Neji-sama?" The Hyuga uncrossed his arms and shook his head.

"No, I'm not joking." Replied Neji seriously (like always). Everyone in the Hyuga compound knew of Neji's powers. Neji isn't any Hyuga; he was the prodigy, the genius. Tenten was just an ordinary girl, although she loved kunais, shurikens….etc. _Helping him train would be a little ironic_, Tenten thought.

"So?" Neji was waiting for a response and finally, Tenten nodded. "What can you do?" He asked and she pondered for a moment.

"Throw weapons in a very fast speed." She replied and a grin appeared on Neji's face. "How can I help you with just that?"

"We have a very special technique called 'kaiten'." He began, crossing his arms and leaning on a nearby tree, "I can release a great amount of chakra, an energy produced by ninjas, and let it cover myself. It would be better if I demonstrated." Suddenly, Neji activated his kekkei genkai and walked forward, pressing Tenten aside. A blue whirlwind wrapped around him and he started spinning like a top. Rocks that touched the blue energy either flung back or snapped and Tenten gasped in surprise. It was amazingly powerful. Gradually, he slowed down and stopped his insane twirling.

"It'd be great if you could throw the weapons towards me, then I can practice my 'kaiten' and dodging techniques." He told her and Tenten started grabbing a few kunais. "Okay, let's start." Soon enough, the weapons mistress sent weapons of all kinds to soar through the air. It flew towards the Hyuga and he quickly activated his byakugan, letting his chakra cover him whole. The weapons bounced back, but Tenten didn't stop. Again, Neji spun rapidly, making the kunais and shurikens fall back on the soft grass. The two continued for minutes until Tenten stopped, lying down on the ground to rest.

"This is so tiring." She insisted and the Hyuga sat down beside her. _We're perfect_ _together_, Neji caught himself off guard and thought. Tenten went on, puffing for air. Within a minute or so, she stood up again. "Okay, I can go on." In his battle stance, Neji awaits the incoming weapons. Tenten let out a sigh and she thrusted the kunais once more.

This time, the Hyuga didn't use his special 'kaiten', instead he knocked them off with his hands. 'Jyukken' as he mentioned. _He'll never get_ _hit_, the weapons wielder thought and carried on her throwing. However, something unexpected happened. One of the kunais hit the back of Neji and he let out a loud shriek of pain. Tenten's jaw dropped opened and as fast as she could, she lifted Neji up by his arm.

"Oh, Neji-sama, I didn't mean to!" She blurted out as Neji clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "I better get you to Hiashi-sama!" She exclaimed and started walking, pulling Neji along.

"Tenten, if he finds out, you're going to get punished." He managed to say and he pulled the kunai out. "I'm fine, really." Yet, Neji still gave a short cry. Tenten stared at him for awhile in worry and frustration, and decided to go on.

"I don't care, Neji-sama. Please let me help you." She flashed a forcing grin and put one of his arm around her neck, transferring all the weight to her. Tenten placed one of her arm on Neji's back and supported him difficultly. Still, she went on, as her hands were dripped with his blood.


	4. Perfect Opposites

**A/N: Thanks to Matahari, Merciless Ruby, tenjichan, Sailor Kunoichi, Kai Kai Osakai, tenten10, ForgottenLovedOne, and someone who goes by the name '???' for reviewing my story so far! I'm still wondering how I'd add Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shika into my story. Luckily, I've already gotten a brief idea. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

_-[Perfect Opposites-_

Hiashi was busy examining Neji's deep wound. Hinata, her bodyguards, Hanabi and Hanabi's bodyguards were there with Tenten. They were all kneeling down beside the resting Neji as nobody dare make any noise. After an hour or so, Hiashi finished and wrapped Neji's back with dressing.

"How is Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice, but Hiashi made no response. The clan leader looked furious and Tenten clenched her fists harder. She was definitely afraid.

"How dare you train with Neji nii-san?" Hanabi started on purpose, "And to injure him this badly too? You must be insane!" Tenten wanted to kill that pesky little girl, but she couldn't, so she sat there with patience. Suddenly, Hiashi stood up.

"You are never to step inside the Hyuga compound ever again, do you understand?! Leave!" The clan leader turned his back to the shocked Tenten and everyone in the room gasped in astonishment. Hanabi was smirking though.

"Oh, father please, Tenten didn't mean to!" Hinata pleaded and started pulling onto her father's robe. "Tenten was always a great and obeying servant. She was always so helpful! Oh please, father!" She went on and Tenten could only stare at Hinata with tears dripping down her cheeks. Neji had heard, even though his back was still in pain, he tried to sit up.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji coughed and attempted to sit up. Tenten quickly rushed to his side and supported him. But to make the situation worst, Hanabi pulled her away strongly.

"Don't touch him!" Hanabi snapped and she assisted Neji instead. Tenten could only wipe her tears away and go back to her original position.

"I told Tenten to train with me." Neji explained weakly, "It wasn't her fault. She just so happened to hit my blind spot." Hiashi glared at Hinata, and then Neji. Kiba and Naruto were gulping while everyone was drained in silence.

"Fine, but if she makes another mistake, she's got to go." He concluded, but his face was still red with anger. A relieved smile went across Tenten's face. The heiress let go of her father gladly and hugged him instead. Neji lay back down and murmured a soft 'Thank you, Hiashi-sama.'

"But I'm still going to punish her." Although, Hiashi said this, Hinata still gave a grin. _At least Tenten doesn't have to leave, _she thought. "You," He pointed harshly at Tenten, "You're going to kneel outside until I tell you to stop. No supper and breakfast for you. Hanabi, you can do whatever you want with her."

Then without another word, Hiashi left. Hanabi gave a big, evil sneer and then left after her father.

"Come outside now!" Hanabi directed and pulled tightly onto Tenten's arm. The brown haired girl winced in pain as she was dragged to kneel on the pavement. "Kneel until my father tells you to stop!" She shoved the poor girl onto the cement. With her knees bleeding and scarred from the rough pavement, Tenten knelt down with hesitation.

"Hanabi, don't be so rude!" shouted Hinata in anger. Her eyes glared at her younger sister in disappointment but Hanabi didn't care.

"Why are you always so nice to her, she's just some servant!" Hanabi snapped back and walked away. With Kiba and Naruto following her, Hinata rushed to Tenten's side.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten. I couldn't do anything." She murmured apologetically. The kneeling girl shook her head in disagreement.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. If it wasn't for you, I would be homeless with nowhere to go!" She pointed out, gratefully.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" The heiress asked and Tenten shook her head once again. "Would you like Kiba or Naruto to stay with you then?" At this, Naruto flinched. _Out in the dark and coldness?_ he thought. Kiba read his mind and striked him on the head.

"Its fine, you better go back inside before you catch a cold." She told the three and they smiled back. Taking a last glance at the weak girl, Hinata then left with her guards.

It was already night and she is still on her knees. Her stomach was growling with hunger and her whole body was shivering in the chilly light wind. It seemed so quiet, with no one to talk to her. Once in a while that brat, Hanabi would come out and check up on Tenten, as if she'd run away or something. Soon, Tenten's eyes were drooping and she wanted to lay asleep on the floor, but she couldn't.

"Hey, are you cold?" Hanabi came out of the kitchen and was holding a cup of burning hot tea. Tenten shook her head even though she felt like an icicle. "You want some tea?" She handed to her but then Hanabi's hand 'accidentally-on-purpose' slipped and the boiling liquid went all on Tenten's hands and arms.

Hanabi laughed and Tenten could only shake the tea off her arms. "Oops, sorry." She replied slyly and left. By now, Tenten really wanted to run away. _Someday, I'd murder_ _her in her sleep_, she thought. Abruptly, someone called on her name. Tenten spun around and thought it was Neji but, it was Eri.

"Here's some food." He knelt beside Tenten and handed her the soup. She didn't want to receive it but, Eri placed it beside her. "I'd better leave before Hiashi-sama comes. I wouldn't want to get punished." As quickly as he could, Eri ran back into the kitchen.

"Wow," Tenten mumbled to herself softly, "Some guy he turned out to be. If he was my boyfriend, then I'd probably freeze to death and he wouldn't even care. At least he should leave a cloak or something." She went on and pushed away the hot soup. Her hands aren't in the condition to hold onto a bowl with warm liquid in it just yet.

She sighed sorrowfully and asked herself, "Why does my life have to be so tough?"

NEXT MORNING…

Something tickled her on the face. Tenten opened her eyes and sat up, brushing the leaves off her cheek. _It's already the next day? _She thought and something struck her, _Oh no! Did anyone see that I wasn't kneeling?_ She looked around gradually and noticed that everyone must be still in their sleep. Tenten went down on her knees again and she crossed her arms, trying to obtain warmth. She was still shivering until she noticed that someone placed a gray robe around her. Tenten gazed up and her eyes met with his.

"Neji-sama…" She sobbed and Tenten held onto his robe. Neji still had difficulty walking but he managed to limp to her.

"You can get up now." Neji told her. "Hiashi-sama said so." Carefully, she stood up but then fell as her legs were still asleep. The Hyuga grabbed hold of her and saw that her arms were covered in blisters and her knees were all scratched and bleeding.

"What happened to your arms and legs, Tenten?" There was concern in his tone. "Did they hurt you badly?" Tenten wanted to blurt out 'It was Hanabi!' yet, she didn't.

"No, I just fell." She answered back but he still frowned. "Really, I'm alright." Slowly, the two supported each other to a nearby bench and rested.

Reluctantly, Tenten said, "How did I hit you? I thought you can see in all directions." _Maybe it's not the best question to ask a Hyuga_, she remarked. Neji sighed.

"There is a secret behind the byakugan," He began, "We have a blind spot, we can't see completely what's behind us." Tenten's eyes widened.

"But I'm still very sorry, Neji-sama." She admitted and Neji returned a grin. Then there was this urge for Tenten to hug him, and she did. The Hyuga's face flushed bright red and he returned the hug slowly but surely. He was definitely starting to grow fond of Tenten. The couple stayed like that for minutes until finally, the brown haired girl let go in embarrassment. Unfortunately, 'someone' saw.


	5. To love or not to love

**A/N: Once again thanks to the readers who reviewed my chappie 4! Thanks to fellow readers also, though I'd be way happier if you all would just leave a tiny, tiny review…. (pouts)….**

_-[To Love Or Not To Love?-_

_Could it be? _He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths but what he is seeing is too shocking, _maybe it's not Tenten and Neji-sama hugging each other._ Eri was staring from the kitchen, half revealed from the door and half hiding behind the wall. _Gosh, who am I kidding? I can recognize Tenten anywhere._ He fixed his eyes on the Hyuga as the couple released from their extensive embrace. Eri was panicking in his mind now. No one can take Tenten away from him and yet his rival is Hyuga Neji, the prodigy, and one of his masters. It was then when the black haired boy thought of an idea, _someone will and __**can**__ stop them from staying together…Hiashi-sama. _

Tenten let go of Neji's warm, cozy hug and stood up, "I better leave now." She stammered a little and her eyes darted from the pavement to the Hyuga. Neji only managed to give a slight nod, with his cheeks still blushing.

"I'll see you." He mumbled and Tenten couldn't help but smile.

Kiba and Naruto were standing beside the table, where Hinata and her father, Hiashi were leisuring at. It was awfully quiet in the room and Naruto couldn't resist fidgeting a bit. Kiba gave Naruto a small nudge on the ribs when Hiashi noticed.

"Father, would you like some…" Suddenly someone knocked on their door. The heiress didn't even finish her sentence. "Tanaka Eri-san?" Hinata wondered questionably and saw Eri's face all reddened from his sprint.

"Hiashi-sama," He gasped and wiped away the sweat on his face with the back of his hand, "I saw something very disturbing." He marked the words with distaste.

Looking up, Hiashi asked, "What is it?" There was a force that tried to tell Eri not to say it but still, he did.

"Neji-sama, he is in love with a servant." He blurted as everyone's eyes widened with astonishment. Hiashi's eyebrows scrunched up. "It's Tenten-san. I saw it with my own eyes!" Hinata's heart suddenly beated a million times faster than usual. There was a mere silence as Hiashi slowly digested what Eri had just reported. It was so quiet that Hinata thought that her bodyguards would be close enough to hear her heartbeats.

"Are you sure?" Hiashi inquired carefully. "Are you sure it was Neji." Eri nodded assuringly. "What were they doing?!" Everyone flinched a little when they heard how his tension grew. He was definitely angry.

"They were..uh…embracing each other." Eri said a little awkwardly. Immediately, Hinata budged in to defend Neji and Tenten.

"You must have mistaken Neji nii…." A loud 'thump' on the table was heard and Hinata spun around to see her father pounding on it. This was not looking too well.

"I…I…what will I do with her. That Tenten…and that boy…" The clan leader hollered. Hinata soothed his back and attempted to relax her father but it hadn't work. "I must find a way to make Neji leave her." He told Hinata and the girl bit her lip with anxiety. Eri could only give a slight sneer.

"You may leave now, Eri." Hiashi ordered as his hands shook with irritation when he drank his tea. The black haired boy gave a slight nod and bowed to leave.

"Father, I…." Once again, Hinata tried to tell her father about her opinions but Hiashi shooed her away.

"You can go too, Hinata. I need to think alone." Without another sound, Hinata hesistated a bow and left with her guards.

"Oh, what should I do?" The heiress was now pacing around her garden as she thought about what just occurred. Her guards could only heave a sigh. "Neji nii-san and Tenten is going to be in big trouble." She continued murmuring to herself.

"If I may suggest, Hinata-sama," Naruto said and the heiress darted her eyes to him. He stepped forward, "I think you should warn Neji-sama and Tenten first."

"Whoa, did Naruto just say something useful?" Kiba blurted. Hinata grinned satisfyingly at Naruto's suggestion and agreed.

"Then you should start from there." Naruto beamed and stepped back beside Kiba's position.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The heiress then turned to Kiba, "Kiba, can you inform Tenten?" The Inuzuka nodded as Akamaru barked happily. "Then I'll tell Neji nii-san and all will be set."

Tenten was joyously humming her favourite songs as she was treasuring her free time to clean her room. _Neji-sama hugged me_, she thought as she tranced out back to the moment where the romance began. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Abruptly, Kiba arrived, hitting on Tenten's door. Happily, she skipped a step or two (because her room was very tiny) and opened it.

"Oh, it's Kiba-kun!" She was so excited that she added 'kun' at the end of Kiba's name and she didn't even notice. She was just about to give the dog a big hug when Akamaru barked continuously and Kiba shook his head in disappointment.

"Why are you so happy?!" He shook Tenten by her shoulders and she laughed.

"Because…" Her voice trailed off and then blurted, "I can't tell you!" Again, she chuckled.

"Hiashi knows about you and Neji-sama!" Kiba yelled, "He's finding a way to separate you two!" He warned. Tenten turned around and gave a serious gaze to the Inuzuka. Her eyes squinted a little.

"What?" She cried. Tenten couldn't believe it. "That's not true! Who told them? How did you know?" She demanded and this time, it was she who shook Kiba by the shoulders.

"That guy, Eri reported to Hiashi-sama just now." He explained as Tenten's mouth dropped wide open. "And Hiashi-sama mentioned something about 'getting Neji away from her'" He pointed his index finger at Tenten's forehead and said with force, "WHICH.MEANS.YOU."

Soon enough, Tenten snapped out of it and she was about to dash out of her room, until Kiba pulled on her arm.

"Hinata-sama will inform Neji-sama. Don't worry." He paused and tugged onto her arms a bit tighter, "What I'm worried is if you'll be able to stay in the Hyuga compound. Don't you remember about yesterday?" His tone sounded severe now and Tenten agreed slightly. Of course she remembered what happened yesterday, the kneeling for 12 hours will never escape her memories, ever.

"For now, you will wait until Hiashi-sama reveals what's up his sleeve." The Inuzuka verified, "Whatever your decisions are Tenten… Naruto, Hinata-sama and I will always support you." Tenten then received a playful punch from Kiba and she grinned uncertainly.

The brightly lit stars piled in the evening skies as the night had already fall across the compound. Tenten was still worried, for sure. Yet, she trusted her friends, and Neji, most importantly. It was then when she noticed that someone was knocking on her door. She didn't even want to know who it was, until an oh-so familiar voice filled her ears.

Gradually, Tenten opened the door and saw Neji grinning at her happily. Next thing she knew, she was grabbed out of her room. The Hyuga dragged the brown haired girl out of the compound and onto the peak of the hill.

"I want to bring you to see the stars, Tenten." His voice sounded so heartwarming; still, Tenten didn't want to respond. "What's the matter?" Neji asked.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Tenten turned away uncomfortably, but Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let go, Neji-sama." She whispered into the thin air.

"Are you afraid of Hiashi-sama?" He asked her in a concern tone and she shook her head in refusal. "Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm…I'm so scared that…that you'll be sent away somewhere." She choked from her tears, "I'd rather be friends with you, to see you everyday, than be lovers that are destined to be separated from plain distance." She put it into simple words, yet it still sunk deeply into Neji's heart. He brought Tenten into a tight embrace and soothed her back gently.

"I'll always be here, Tenten." He paused and gazed into her sorrowful eyes, "I love you, I will for eternity. I love you wherever I am and whenever I am. Nothing will be able to break our love apart." Neji kissed her on the cheeks tenderly and Tenten snuggled onto his shoulder as more tears fell. The couple stood there without another sound, under the starry night, as they continued to hold each other.


	6. Guests from Suna

**A/N: I've decided to add another pairing in this story, but the couple would stay in the story for a long time. For those who don't like the pairing that I added, just bare with me. LOL. Thanks for the people who reviewed once again and thanks for the readers also. Now….for Chappie Six!**

_-[Guests from Suna-_

"Where are the two?" Hinata paced around as she searched for Neji and Tenten. She better find them soon before Hiashi scorns her. "Father needs to see Neji nii-san now….urgh!" She added in an annoying way as Kiba ordered Akamaru to check for Tenten's smell.

The dog walked slowly as it sniffed on the concrete, unexpectly, Akamaru gave a loud bark.

"What is it?" Kiba asked and he leaned closer to his companion, "Did you track her?" Akamaru ruffed once again. "Good Akamaru, now lead us to Tenten."

The heiress quickly followed Kiba and his dog closely, with Naruto still stumbling behind. Soon, the four reached the hills.

"Are you sure, they're here?" The stubborn Naruto inquired, as he glanced around. "I don't see anyone."

"Yes, it's here. Be patient." The Inuzuka knocked him on the head again while Hinata continued to go after Akamaru. The dog swayed its head to the left and to the right, still attempting to find the girl. He walked over next to a nearby tree and stopped in front of a trail.

Running to him, Kiba asked, "Are you telling us to follow the path?" Akamaru nodded its furry head and barked sharply. The others smiled.

"Thanks Akamaru-kun." The heiress picked up the ends of her long dress and rushed through, going along the trail. Naruto gave a light chuckle and followed her.

The gentle gust of wind blew across Tenten's resting body, leaning against the Hyuga, and Neji had his head tilting over to the girl's beside him. They were both asleep soundly and calmly, but were interrupted when Hinata shook them in a hurried way.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She had to repeat a few times until Neji and Tenten finally opened their eyes. Soon, Hinata's bodyguards caught up with her.

"Huh? What happened?" The brown haired girl managed to say, as she saw Neji staring at her in surprise. It took Tenten a few seconds until she recalled what occurred last night, at last. After the whole 'moment', they were observing stars, until the two fell asleep together. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was sleeping near Neji!"

In an instant, she returned Neji's stare and she pulled away. This time, Tenten was definitely doomed. Hiashi would never forgive her now. Hinata and the others stared at them in mere silence.

"Sooo…." Naruto began, breaking the silence, "Shouldn't we be going now?" Neji snapped out of it and nodded as he helped Tenten stand up.

"Father needs to discuss something with you, Neji nii-san." Hinata said once again, "Let's go!" As fast as they could, Neji and Tenten ran towards the Hyuga compound, with the others following behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was awfully quiet in the complex, quieter than usual. Neji could hear Hiashi talking to someone in the guest room, than a girl's voice said something, and vice versa. He couldn't recognize the girl's voice from anyone.

"They're waiting for you, in there." Hinata pointed towards where the voices came from and Neji nodded his head slightly. Grabbing Tenten along, the Hyuga walked into the room after he had knocked.

"There you are," Hiashi responded when the two entered and he poured himself some more tea, "Sit here, Neji." The clan leader motioned Neji to take a seat opposite of the unfamiliar girl's. Tenten could only stand beside him uncomfortably. She looked at the girl and her bodyguard with curiosity when the girl greeted Neji.

"This is Matsuri and her bodyguard, Gaara," Hiashi bobbed his head to the guests and Neji gave a hesitating smile. The girl wore a very decent looking pink robe with a white ribbon tied around her waist line. She was a brunette with chocolate coloured eyes. Matsuri looked very kindhearted, yet her expression tells Neji that she didn't want to be here. Her bodyguard was the complete opposite. He wore a plain black outfit and nothing else. Gaara had auburn spiky hair and his eyes were pale without any emotions. _Why are they here?_ He thought to himself.

"Matsuri is from Suna," Hiashi began in a normal tone, "Her parents and I had a….lets say, a conversation yesterday." He paused and Neji noticed that his eyes were sparkling with delight, as if nothing in the world would bother him from now on.

"We were thinking if you two would have an arranged marriage. Isn't that great?"

To Tenten, the world was now to an end. _An arranged marriage?_ She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Neji had the same feelings. His mind went completely blank for a moment and then snapped back to reality. Matsuri looked disappointed and she suddenly clutched onto her guard's sleeve. Gaara glanced at her. _Maybe she doesn't want_ _this to happen either_, Neji realized.

"Arranged marriage?" Neji managed to say it calmly, but the tension in him was gradually growing. "But…"

"But nothing, Neji. This is my orders and no one in the family would dare rebel." Hiashi hollered and stood up, "Now, I'll leave you two to talk. Tenten, Gaara, can you two please exit for a few moments?" The red head nodded and so did Tenten. He turned to take a last glance at his mistress and walked outside. As Tenten was about to leave, Neji slipped something into the palm of her hand. She held it tightly and left with uncertainty.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara crossed his arms and closed those cold eyes of his, and leaned against the door. Tenten just stood beside him, fidgeting at times. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to stop the quietness, as it was making her more nervous. Then she remembered the 'thing' that Neji gave her. Tenten took it out and looked at it. It was a piece of paper with writings in it. Slowly, she read the note and repeated doing so several times. It read:

_I Hyuga Neji will love none either than my beloved Tenten. _

"When did he have time to write this?" She didn't even notice but she said it aloud. Tenten covered her mouth with her hand when she found out. Giggling, she was about to put it back into her pocket when a draft of wind blew it away. Unfortunately, just when Tenten didn't want others to read it, the small note hit Gaara's face. He opened his eyes in an instant and scanned over it.

"Hey! Don't read…." But it was too late, the red head had already finished. Gaara sneered and hand it back to the blushing girl. She yanked it and quickly folded it into her pocket.

"Immature." She heard Gaara murmured unpleasantly and Tenten frowned.

"Hey, just because you never liked someone before, it doesn't mean that you can laugh at me like that." The brown haired girl opposed angrily and Gaara closed his eyes once again.

"I don't have time for mushy love stuff." He grumbled coolly, "And I would never like anyone." Tenten gave a laugh when she heard and leaned closer to him.

"But you do like someone," She began teasing, "You like Matsuri-san don't you?" Tenten gave him a look that read 'you-know-you-do' and then crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. For a moment Gaara didn't respond, nor did he want to, but finally, he said something.

"I only treat her like a friend, or something of that sort." He replied with bitterness, "I don't like Matsuri-sama in that way."

"You can deny all you want." Tenten concluded and returned to her original position. Gaara heaved a sigh.

"Fine, maybe just a little." This time there were more feelings in his speech and Tenten smiled, "But you wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly," The brown haired girl gazed at him with sureness, "Because I'm in the exactly same place as you are. I too, feel affection towards one of my masters." The red head gave back the exact same look to Tenten. He pondered for a moment. Tenten wondered what he could be thinking under that fiery hair of his.

"But she would never like me, maybe she already has another to be fond of." Gaara hesitated. It sounded almost queer, how a person that looks so cold can say such a thing. It would be the same as Neji acting like Naruto and eating ramen like an idiot non stop. Tenten couldn't think about it anymore.

"How would you know if you don't confess to her." She suggested and he shrugged.

"One day, I'd know." And that was the only respond that he made.


	7. Having to love thee

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished writing this chapter! Although this chappie is shorter than most of mine, I personally think that this chapter seemed a little more interesting. Or maybe it isn't. You tell me. Thnx for the readers who reviewed! I love you guys! I love all of you that read my story too! MWAH (big kiss on cheek)! **

_[Having to love thee_

After Hiashi ordered Tenten and Gaara to leave the room, Neji and Matsuri hadn't really talked. The room was only filled with sounds of Matsuri nervously tapping her fingers on the table and the continuous noises of clinking china. She felt really uncomfortable and edgy; it was either because the Hyuga in front of her doesn't seem really friendly, or either because she just didn't want an arrange marriage. She believed that girls should have their own desires these days and not always controlled by their father. But that was how things are. All of a sudden, the boy opposite of her dropped his cup and stood up. Matsuri shot a confused look at him and he straightened his robe.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," She apologized, "Please don't go." Neji gave her a lopsided grin. The mistress knew if this marriage was unsuccessful, her father will scorn her for sure. She better act more politely.

"I know that you don't want this." Neji told her in the most definite way and Matsuri could only gaze at him in surprise. The boy had read her mind. Those dark brown eyes of hers continued to stare at Neji until he spoke again.

"You have someone that you already care about." The obvious occurrences before had already revealed this to him, but Matsuri just denied.

"No, I don't like anyone!" The girl shook her head in refusal instantly. Matsuri hadn't even noticed that she was clutching onto her delicate attire so hard that it was sure to end in wrinkles. Neji heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

"I don't care if you like your guard, you know?" He reassured her.

"You don't?" Matsuri inquired. Her tone was less tensed, and more relieved. She exhaled in relaxation, but her eyes didn't leave the Hyuga. Neji shook his head.

"But my family, especially my father, wants me to marry you." Her sad brown eyes dropped. "Its not that I don't like you…." Her distant voice trailed off into the thin air and Neji gradually walked towards the door. "But I've already have found my perfect husband."

A stream of memories flashed past Matsuri's mind. It was all of a certain 'red head'. Yes, the two were very different. One was a cold, unemotional bodyguard and the other was a heartwarming and gentle mistress. Who would've thought that it was possible for them to be together? Yet, the girl had already chosen. It was going to be him.

"I am very sorry, Neji-kun." said Matsuri hesistated, "I…" Neji pushed opened the door and cut off her speech. His voice came clear, with a hint of firmness. Matsuri smiled in the most relieved way when she had heard:

"I too, have my undying love for another." He stated, and without anymore delay, Neji left.

Gaara was standing, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, while Tenten was sitting patiently, waiting for Neji to come out. His faint footsteps made the brown haired girl jump up in surprise, but the red head was still remaining in his position.

"So…." Was all Tenten had managed to say. Neji didn't respond. She frowned this time and grabbed onto his arm, pushing him gently and asked, "What about the marriage?"

She noticed that Neji swallowed hard and Tenten gradually let go of him, she herself gulped, and dropped her gaze. "So, you're going to marry her after all." The tone of her once joyous voice changed into plain disappointment.

Tenten turned away in fear of the truth and was about to walk, or run away, but Neji clutched onto her arm tightly. By now, Gaara had opened those pale eyes of his and was paying attention to the whole situation. On the outside he didn't show any emotions and acted as if he didn't care if Matsuri would be married or not, but really, he longed for her to stay.

"I'm not going to marry her." Neji reassured, breathing warmly in her ear. A flow of comfort and warmth wiped across Tenten and she quickly spun around, those gentle brown orbs sparkling with content.

"Really?" She smiled happily and Neji returned it, yet he looked troubled right after. "But then, what about Hiashi?" She asked in concern and her mind flooded with horrible thoughts. She started to panic inside, thinking of how this problem could be solved. The Hyuga held onto her more steadily then and Tenten finally calmed down a little.

"I don't know either, Tenten." Neji stated, and slowly he turned around to look at Gaara. The bodyguard returned Neji equally cool stare, yet they didn't say a single word. This continued for several more minutes.

"Well?" The red head sounded a bit annoyed, "What about it?" Tenten's eyes darted from one to the other as Neji and Gaara's tension grew to a great extent. Then….

"I haven't thought about it yet," The Hyuga stated, "But all I know is that the best solution… is to…run away." Neji hinted the words 'run away' quite boldly. Gaara went pensive for a moment. Then making a decision, he uncrossed his arms and walked forward. A gentle gust of wind wafted across the three, the silence lengthened.

"Meet Matsuri-sama and I at the hills tonight," Gaara's eyes locked onto Neji's gravely, and his tone sounded deeper, "We'll pack all our stuff, and discuss there." He pushed past the Hyuga and Neji nodded. Tonight will be the time of their choice, their final decision. There will be no turning back and any second chances. That will be the end, whether it will be in a good way or whether to end in death.

"Tenten, let's go." Neji said in a low voice. He was keeping an eye outside of Tenten's room. Just in case someone sees, again. Grabbing onto him a little nervously, the brown haired girl followed Neji outside the complex.

A small smile crept across the young girl's face as it seemed like meeting the other two in the hills will be successful, but her happiness ended as soon as it had started, someone was behind Neji and her. Light footsteps were heard. Then Neji turned around quickly, swinging Tenten behind him in a protective behaviour. The footsteps quickly disappeared. The Hyuga observed more closely and within a few seconds, a wash of relief swept over him.

"Oh, it's just you." Neji said while a black figure escaped the shadows. His dog was right behind him. The brown haired girl came out behind Neji and smiled.

"Why are you guys out here in this time of night?" Kiba asked curiously. Akamaru barked in an interrogational way.

"Please, we don't have time to explain." Tenten said hurriedly, and Kiba gave a lopsided grin.

"Why not?" The boy asked again, "You guys aren't planning to elope, right?" Kiba's tone changed into a caring voice and walked towards the couple. "I heard about your engagement, Neji-sama, but running away will just make it worst."

"We are not running away." Neji finally budged into the conversation, "Tenten and I are just taking a walk out. Do I need to ask for your permission?" Neji glared at him crossly. Akamaru gave a soft moan and Kiba sighed in an annoyed way.

"Well," The Inuzuka began and stared into Neji's angry eyes. Finally, he answered, "Nothing then. Have fun. I guess." He turned around to leave with his dog companion, and as fast as the couple could run, they left the quiet grounds.

WITH MATSURI AND HER BODYGUARD….

"Where are they?" She paced about impatiently, and thought about all of the possible ways that Tenten and Neji would be caught in by Hiashi. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. Anxiety was soon to take over her. Gaara stood next to his mistress and observed carefully for the other two to arrive. There were no foreign sounds heard, except for the uncomfortable noises of owl hooting and little creatures scurrying around. Yet, he wasn't as nervous.

"Why don't you take a break." He suggested. Matsuri halted her continuous pacing and sat onto a blanket that Gaara laid out for her. He wanted to keep her robe unflawed, or at least Gaara thought she might want her dress 'dirt-less'. Then there was that awkward silence that always fall between them; Matsuri wanted to break it so badly.

She relaxed a little and glanced timidly at her bodyguard. _He was so perfect_, she thought. She remembered her friends being so jealousy of her for having such a 'cute' bodyguard. Matsuri giggled at that thought, but the red head didn't notice it. Then a question popped into the mistress's mind, how come Gaara didn't ask her about their excape?

"Doesn't he want to know why I didn't want to get married?" She thought as her eyes irresistibly look at her bodyguard, "Does he care about who I really have feelings for?" Those gentle eyes of hers dropped down on the ground with a little disappointment.

"Maybe this is just a one-sided love."


	8. The Easy Escape

**A/N: Yay, chapter 8 update! Sry, I didn't give a lot of detail on how Neji and Tenten successfully escape because I am not a very good writer in writing 'fighting scenes', so I left it. Thnx for the readers and reviewers again! I hope you guys will continue to review! Now….on with chappie 8! **

_[The Easy Escape_

The moon showed its bright beams down at the couples. Matsuri looked up at the eerie sky with its stars twinkling and smiling back at her. It was starting to get cold and the wind had an icy tinge on her fair skin. Embracing herself to keep warmth, Matsuri hugged her knees to her chest, and pressed a side of her cheeks to them. Her bodyguard was still standing there, observing closely for Tenten and Neji to come. Once in awhile he'd turn to take a tiny glance at his mistress, and would smile to himself, wishing he would stop thinking about her. Gaara would make excuses about why he had to keep an eye on the girl; he'd tell himself that it was because he was Matsuri's bodyguard, it was his job to protect her. But is it really just that?

"I have to tell him about my feelings!" Matsuri thought more determined than ever, "This is the perfect time. I will tell him." She straightened herself and stood up. Gaara stared at her oddly and so did she.

"Gaara-kun, I have to say something." Matsuri hadn't notice that she was stammering. The red head cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to say it. "Don't you want to know why I don't want to get married?" He gave a cool shrug and the girl went on. "Well, I…like….love I mean…love…"

"Just say it." He urged her. Matsuri felt a huge lump in her throat, she couldn't go on. This was too embarrassing, maybe she shouldn't have said it in the first place.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, feeling a blush creeping across her face, "Gaara-kun, I really love…." Suddenly heavy footsteps cut her speech and two figures appeared out of the woods. _Urg, now they come._ Matsuri sighed.

Tenten panted behind Neji, leaning onto him for support. The Hyuga nodded a 'hi' to the other two and Gaara scolded him with an angry gape.

"Where were you?" The red head snapped and crossed his arms in a rude way. Tenten nodded and muttered an apology.

"Sorry." Neji said, "We were held back by one of the guards." He explained and went on, "Tenten and I might not be able to follow you two. Kiba knew about us exiting the compound, he might send people to go after us if we don't show up." He continued and slowed his speech now, "Since we aren't far from the compound, they will find us sooner. That will be too dangerous; I'm not risking our lives on this." Neji concluded and gave the girl beside her a light squeeze on the hand. Matsuri and Gaara exchanged glances.

"Then wouldn't Hiashi still find out about us leaving? Wouldn't he interrogate you for information?" Matsuri inquired worriedly, "You will be in trouble."

"Tenten and I will still leave, just not tonight." The Hyuga briefly explained, "Maybe tomorrow. For now, I think you two should just leave. They will

notice your disappearance soon . Hurry, leave" Neji advised in a serious manner. Gaara nodded his head and gathered all the sack for carrying, while Matsuri gave Tenten a light hand shake.

"Thank you, Tenten," The mistress said gladly and turned around to face Neji with sparkling eyes, "and Neji-san too. I will miss you, and I will never forget your help." Tenten hugged her friendly and Matsuri returned it with happiness. Then, Tenten walked over to Gaara.

"It was nice meeting you," She smiled, "and I hope your journey goes well." She cleared her throat, "Please protect Matsuri for us." Tenten emphasized those words, while Gaara gave a light 'hn', and that ended their short conversation. Finally, Matsuri and Gaara had left.

"This seems more successful than I thought." Tenten commented, waving at Matsuri and Gaara as they walked further and further away. Neji didn't respond, and she frowned.

"Just wait till tomorrow, Tenten." Neji stated with a deep voice, "Then we'll see if this was successful or not."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning awoke Tenten with anxiety and apprehension. The arrogant and loud voice of Hiashi could be heard a mile away. Panicky footsteps would cover the whole Hyuga complex. This was bad.

"Where are they?" The clan leader boomed, as Hinata and Neji knelt in front of him. "How did they escape?" Kiba and Naruto were standing beside Hinata with fear.

"Father, I really really don't know!" The heiress convinced with uneasiness. Her father pounded the table as hard as he could. Even Neji flinched.

"Perhaps, she didn't approve the arranged marriage." Neji suggested, and tried to make himself sound calm and steady. "Her bodyguard isn't at all bad; he has incredible speed. He can take Matsuri out and pass our guards with ease." Hiashi frowned and hit the table again.

"I'm going to send people after them!" Hiashi cried with rage, "I'm sending all of my guards! This is an outrage! I'm telling her father right away!" Then without another word, the clan leader stomped away, leaving the frightened Hinata and a relieved Neji behind. _At least Hiashi-sama didn't suspect Tenten and I yet_…Neji thought, and heaved a sigh. Still on her knees, Hinata turned around to her cousin.

"Neji nii-san, I need to talk to you and Tenten," She said in a timid voice, and Neji cocked an eyebrow, "It's about Matsuri-san." He gave an uneasy nod as he noticed Kiba saying something quietly to the heiress. Hinata then stood up, still a little shaky from her father, she motioned Neji to follow her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata sat down, as her two bodyguards stood by her side. Neji and Tenten took a seat opposite of her and Hinata poured them some tea. The heiress closed her lavender eyes and opened them again. She gulped.

"Please don't tell me you two were the ones that helped Matsuri-san escape." Hinata stared into Tenten's eyes with discomfort and waited for her to respond. The brown haired girl looked at Neji and dropped her worried gaze. Kiba and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Well…" She started, but Neji cut in.

"Yes, we did help them." He stated bluntly. Naruto's eyes widened and Kiba shook his head in disappointment. "Tenten and I were going to run away with them."

The cup of warm tea which was once in Hinata's grasp, dropped on the table with a loud 'cling' and the tea splattered everywhere. "Don't! Father will kill you if he finds out, and I'm not kidding!" Neji felt himself clenching his fist.

"I've made my decision, I'm not going anywhere without Tenten." He boomed and the girl beside him gave a contented smile. "And we're leaving tonight."

"Oh, Neji nii-san, don't!" Hinata gasped in surprise and cried, "I…I…" She felt herself trying to hold back the tears in her pale eyes, and eventually a few droplets fell. Tenten frowned and calmed her friend.

"If you would only help us," Neji said, looking at Naruto and Kiba, "After Tenten and I leave the compound, if someone finds out, can you spread a rumour about us heading south east?" The two bodyguards exchanged uneasy glances. Sooner or later, they agreed and nodded their heads.

"Hinata-sama, thanks for always helping me." Tenten said softly and sniffed, feeling herself wanting to cry. "We will surely meet again." The heiress quickly hugged her friend tightly and Tenten returned it. Then, Neji straightened his gray robe and stood up. He gave a light sigh and smiled at Hinata.

"We'll see you." Grabbing Tenten's wrist, Neji pushed past the door and waved a last goodbye.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"The guards are way too easy to go through." Thought Neji. He was still holding onto Tenten securely, as if she'd get lost if he really let go. The two has escaped with success, since most of the guards were heading north east, searching for Matsuri and Gaara. They were too occupied to realize that Neji and Tenten went missing. The two were running as fast as they could now, and suddenly the girl pulled back. Neji turned around to find Tenten leaning down, panting and puffing for air. She waved her hand at him as if to say 'lets stop running for a few minutes'. Neji gave a tiny grin and nodded his head in response.

"Sit here." He motioned Tenten to sit next to him under a tree. Then, he took out a map of the area. Feeling better, Tenten looked at it with curiosity. _Where exactly were they going?_ The brown haired girl wondered. She saw Neji moving his index finger around on the map, searching for a certain place. Finally, she noticed a relieved smile on his face and he positioned his finger on this vague area.

"Is that where we're going?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes, one of the places at least." He responded in a much softer voice, "We'll be safe in there, even if the guards want to find us." Tenten felt more relieved.

"Where is it?" She asked again, looking closer at the map, "Nara…Park..." She read the tiny neat words on it and Neji gave a nod.

"That is my friend's property," He told her in a low voice, "His full name is Nara Shikamaru; he is one of the Jonins that I worked with, and we've been friends ever since."

"Does he know that we're coming?" Tenten inquired and Neji shook his head.

"I think he'll let us stay in his house for a few days," He supposed. Somehow, Tenten felt that that was a little unreliable. _What if Nara Shikamaru pushed them away?_ _What if he wasn't a nice person?_ There were way too many 'what ifs' in her pounding head right now. Standing up, Neji took his wrinkled map and folded it neatly into his robe. He then pulled Tenten up gently by the arm and she thanked him.

"Let's go," Neji continue holding onto Tenten's hand tightly and she gave herself a light smile at his reactions, "Shikamaru's house isn't far from here."

His house was indeed not far-off from his resting area and the couple reached it in a very short amount of time. Tenten stared at the house in awe when she saw how big and beautiful it had looked. His 'park' was mainly at the west side of his mansion, and unexpectedly, there were a lot deers running around in it. _Strange_….she thought.

"Well, here we are." Swiftly, Neji pulled Tenten into his arms and carried her in a bridal style, leaping over the fences around the area. She felt a little awkward in Neji's arms like this, but she also loved it. His grasp feels so secure and cozy.


	9. Arrival at Shikamaru's

**A/N: Yay, two other characters have finally entered the story! I don't think I need to tell you who they are, it's pretty obvious. Thnx again for my reviewers and readers! Happy New Years! Meri-Kurisumasu!**

_[Arrival at Shikamaru's_

Neji landed softly on the grass, on the other side of the metal fences. He steadied himself, then gently dropped Tenten's legs. She released her arms that was around his smooth neck, and tried to grab onto his shoulders for support. When Tenten knew she was firm on both feet, she smiled and let go of Neji. He returned her beaming smile. Suddenly, out of the rustling of leaves, a gentle yet firm voice was heard. Tenten spun around, listening carefully of the footsteps that were getting closer and closer every second.

"Who are you?!" A high-pitched voice came. Tenten was going to respond, but a kunai suddenly whistled through the air. The sharp weapon only missed the now sweating girl for a few centimeters; she would've been dead! Pushing Tenten out of the way, Neji landed right on her.

"I'm sorry." The Hyuga instantly jumped up, a blush creeping on his face.

"It's fine." Tenten responded back, trying to look away. Then there was an awkward silence, until….

"Why are you here?!" The same voice came again, except this time, it sounded a lot louder. The stranger's footsteps gradually slowed down, though it was near. A slim, curvy figure emerged from the trees and bushes. She was a girl, around Tenten's age. Her blonde hair was long and straight, covered with a few twigs and leaves. The stranger grabbed onto a few shurikens this time.

"If you don't answer, I will attack." The girl alerted. Neji put out a hand to stop her.

"We mean you no harm," He started casually, with Tenten by his side, "I just want to see Nara Shikamaru, that's all." The blonde's eyebrow floated up in surprise and quickly put away her shurikens.

"Shika-kun?", Tenten heard her say in a softer voice, "Then, follow me." Neji gave a tiny smile to her. She motioned the couple to go behind her as she ran as fast as she could. Within a minute or so, the girl had stopped in front of the back door and pulled it open. The blonde waved them inside.

The mansion looked so beautiful and bright in the inside, and Tenten's gaze was in awe when she first saw. She hoped she owned this house, living with Neji. But very quickly, she snapped out of her trance.

"Shika-kun!" The blonde lead the two to the guest room and motioned them to sit down, "Two friends of yours are here to see you!" The blonde ran out to find Shikamaru, and Tenten rested down on a nearby chair, her eyes still searching around. Neji remained standing.

Then a muffled voice came, "Who the heck is it?" A boy around Neji's age entered as he yawned tiredly. He had black hair which was tied back into a spiky pony tail. The blonde carried a tray full of biscuits and four cups of tea, leaving them on an empty table.

"Oh, it's you Neji." He yawned one last time before saying, "Why are you here so late?" The Hyuga let out a breath, staring seriously into Shikamaru's dark eyes. The Nara cocked an eyebrow. "So?" Gradually, he caught attention of Tenten. "Who is she?" He pointed at her.

Neji took a glance at the brown haired girl, "She is Tenten." He responded in a pleasant tone. Tenten greeted Shikamaru with a nod. He nodded back.

"I need your help, Shikamaru," Neji told him with a low voice, "Tenten and I are escaping from my family right now." He paused, noticing the blonde girl and Shikamaru's gaze, then went on, "Can we stay at your house for a few days, and hide for a while?"

The Nara scratched his head and exchanged looks with the blonde girl. By now, Tenten was chewing on her lower lip in anxiety and Neji was continuing his severe gazes on his friend. Finally, Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I guess Ino and I are fine with it." The boy answered, "Even though, I don't know why you and Tenten are running away." Neji let out a relieved sigh and thanked his friend.

"I will explain tomorrow, Shikamaru," He said, and Tenten rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, "Can you give us rooms now? We're pretty tired." Shikamaru smirked.

"Do you want ROOMS or A room?" The Nara started teasing jokingly. That earned him a slap from the blonde girl. "Fine, fine…but I only have two rooms….I guess Ino can share a room with Tenten, and you can share with me. How's that?"

"You have a mansion that only has two bedrooms?", Neji said, his voice climbing, "Oh well, I won't expect too much. The rooms will be fine."

Slowly, Tenten caught the blonde girl's stare and noticed that she looked regretful. "I'm very sorry about what happened earlier," The blonde remarked sheepishly, "I didn't know you were Shika-kun's friends." She held out her hand in a friendly way, and introduced herself. "I am Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru's fiancée. Nice to meet you, Tenten." The brown haired girl grinned and shook Ino's hand, her eyes drowned with delight. 

"Okay, enough talk," Shikmaru rubbed his tired eyes, "Uhh….Ino, show Tenten where your room is. I'll show Neji."

"Come!" Ino said and dragged Tenten upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The wind was howling strongly outside, Tenten noticed from the shaky window beside her. She lay on the bed, still trying to go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, a waft of anxiety would cover her, as if Hiashi's crew would come and capture them soon. She wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand, and sat up slowly. Tenten looked down at the resting girl, and gave a smile. Ino was nice enough to let Tenten sleep on her bed, while she slept on another mattress on the cold, wooden floor. It seemed pretty uncomfortable, yet Ino managed to sleep through it.

"I wonder if Neji's asleep yet." She wondered aloud. Tenten gasped when she just remembered that Ino was still asleep. Unfortunately, she did awake Ino. The blonde stirred tiredly, and gradually opened those fair blue eyes of hers. She sat up little by little, and stretched her arms.

"Tenten, you're still not asleep?" The blonde asked in fatigue, and Tenten shook her head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She replied apologetically, "I just can't go to sleep."

Ino looked up at her with gentle eyes, "Something bothering you? You can talk to me about it if you want."

"It's nothing."

"If you don't mind, can I ask you a question? I wanted to ask you before, but I just can't get myself to."

"Sure."

"Why are you guys running away from Neji's family?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The brown haired girl let out a sigh as she recalled what had happened since a month ago. Bit by bit, Tenten explained to Ino in detail. When she got to the part about the punishment and the escape of Gaara and Matsuri, the blonde's eyes would widen with horror. Ino had no experience with arranged marriages, or did she ever want one. Luckily, she already has Shikamaru, and they're both true to each other.

"I feel so bad for you." Tenten heard her say softly, "I've never thought about marriages that were arranged. It seemed so….so…cruel." Tenten laughed. Pretending to love someone is indeed very cruel. To be separated from one another would feel like the end of life, Tenten knew exactly how both felt. Then, Ino started to spin and twist the engagement ring on her finger, a grin slowly forming on her lips.

"I guess I'm very lucky," Ino's voice dampened, "Being able to marry whom I loved." Tenten agreed. "And at first, I didn't know that the 'future Mrs.Nara' would be me." Ino jumped up and sat next to Tenten on the bed. She stared at her own reflection for a few seconds, her mind rewinding back to the past.

"There was another girl that liked Shikamaru before. Her name was Temari, if I recall she was from outside the country." The girl continued to look at her engagement ring, with Tenten listening closely, "She was a very aggressive person, she has to get whatever she desired, and I disdained her with hatred." Ino's voice riled, marking every word strongly, "I had to compete with her for the jonin exam, and gradually, I had to compete with her for love too. Shikamaru never knew of our rivalry, until the final stage of the exam came. It was fate that I had to go against her." The blonde paused, and Tenten waited for her to go on.

Instead, Ino rolled up her right sleeve to her elbow, revealing a deep red slash that went from the wrist to her joint. The brown haired girl gasped in astonishment when she saw it, her eyes widened with fear. "This was from that fight." Ino explained as she touched her scar. "I almost had her, until she dodged my mind transfer jutsu. It was hard for my soul to return to the original body for such a short amount of time, so Temari came up to my body, grabbed my arm, and gashed it hardly with a kunai." A tear dropped from her azure eyes and she wiped it away, "The judges wouldn't stop her yet, but Shikamaru did. He came down to save me, but it was too late. My arm couldn't be fully healed. I could only throw a few kunais and shurikens, and maybe lift some things, but I knew that my arm wouldn't be able to embed anymore chakra, so my days as a kunoichi ended."

A tear dripped from her face, yet a smile was still on her. Ino was trying to stop her voice from shaking too much, "But he promised….he promised to keep me safe, and I trust him. Two months ago, he gave me an engagement ring and asked me to be his to-be wife. But, I accepted without thinking. Maybe he wants me to marry him just because of his promise. I don't want him to marry someone that he likes only as a friend. When I asked him, he told me he was sure that I was the girl for him."

Ino's gaze dropped, but she looked up when Tenten placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Don't think about this too much, Ino. You're a kind and caring girl, I'm sure Shikamaru loves you truly." The blonde returned a hesitating grin.

"Still, I have doubts."

**A/N: So, it ends up that Tenten was trying to cheer Ino, instead of vice versa. Hmm…I think I'll continue Matsuri and Gaara's adventure next chapter. Then maybe, I'll add Hinata's predicament next time too! Once again, Merry Christmas!! Kyouga Shinnen! **


	10. The chakra of his love

**A/N: Yay! This chappie is all on Gaara and Matsuri! Enjoy! **

_-[The chakra of his love-_

"Wait up, Gaara-kun!" Matsuri panted and panted. They've been running for a long time now, without any rest. Gaara stopped and glanced back at his mistress, waiting for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at…..AHHH!" Matsuri gave a short cry when she tripped over her own gown. A blush creeped on her cheeks when she saw her ripped dress. Embarrassingly, her outfit looked more like a mini skirt now. Giving her a hand, Gaara gently pulled Matsuri to her feet. The girl mumbled a soft 'thank you' to her bodyguard and attempted to yank her 'mini skirt' down to her knees. Finally, she realized that pulling the cloth wouldn't make it grow any longer. Matsuri darted her dark eyes from Gaara back to her torn dress, and flushed even redder.

"Here." The redhead took off his coat and handed it to her, "Wear it before you catch a cold." He advised with his usual emotionless tone, and helped Matsuri put it on. She nodded appreciatively.

"Let's take a rest here." Gaara said. Once again, he unfolded a blanket and placed it neatly under a tree. He gestured his mistress to take a seat and she did so slowly. She looked up at him, standing so firmly on his grounds and observing again for the approaching enemy. Matsuri liked that. The unbreakable silence drowned them yet again, realizing that the two were too familiar with it. The fresh scent of the gentle wind mixed with the known smell of pines, surrounded the resting mistress, and she smiled. _Now's the perfect time, I'll tell Gaara-kun how I really feel!_ Matsuri thought and stood up.

Nervously, the girl brushed through her short russet hair. Gaara did his typical posture; crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree, and waited patiently for her to say something. She did. "Gaara-kun, I need to tell you something really important!" Her voice was toned with excitement and energy, "I really l…."

All of a sudden, her bodyguard swung her behind him protectively and a dozen shurikens whizzed past the two. Matsuri's eyes widened with fear as Gaara pushed her off to the side.

"Don't move!!" A deep voice boomed from the bushes, and five men leaped out. "You have no where else to go, follow us back, and no one will get hurt." Matsuri remembered all of their outfits; they were Hiashi's guards, no doubt. Gaara stood up and walked forward, but glanced back at his mistress with worry when she tugged onto his sleeve.

"Gaara-kun, let's just follow them back. I don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes were full of alert. Gaara smirked.

"Don't underestimate me." He grunted in a low voice and pulled away from her, "They're not taking you anywhere."

Gaara held out a fist and a wave of sand broke loose, creating a huge avalanche that drowned the five men. His enemies shrieked in pain as Gaara tightened his fist, strengthening his blanket of sand also. Matsuri could only admire her hero from behind, sitting there without making a sound. Still controlling the wave, Gaara noticed something odd. There were five men before, but how come there are only four men inside his sand grip? He searched around for the missing enemy until a painful shriek was heard behind him. Gaara spun around instantly and saw the man clutching harshly onto Matsuri's throat, tightening little by little.

"Let go of her!" He yelled out with agony, those solemn eyes of his was filled with vexation and kill. The girl continued her painful cries as she felt the tense grip on her throat. Still, the guard didn't release her. "Then, I'll have to kill you."

Gaara manipulated his sand to grab onto the man, but due to his inattention, he let go of the other four.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I?" One of the four took out a kunai and gored the sharp object onto Gaara's shoulder as powerful as he can. The weapon dug deep into Gaara as he tried to withhold his own scream of pain. The redhead clenched his teeth hard and sweat beaded from his forehead. He didn't want his mistress to worry about him. He had to stay firm.

"GAA…" She tried yelling for Gaara, but she couldn't. Matsuri attempted to jerk the man's hand off of her throat, but he was too strong. The longing for Gaara tortured her severely, and soon, her pain turned into tears dripping off from her flawless cheeks.

Just then, Gaara reached for the kunai that was stabbed at his back and pulled it out. It still hurt, but he knew Matsuri needed him. Clenching his bloody fists, Gaara focused all his remaining chakra and created yet another upsurge of sand, but this time, the enemy would have no escape. The man let go of Matsuri and tried to flee for his life before he was caught in the avalanche, but it was too late.

"Sand coffin!" The sound of Gaara's determined voice awoke Matsuri and she hesitated a smile. Deathly screams of the foes ended the fight and as swiftly as Gaara could, he slipped his arms under Matsuri's neck and legs, and carried the girl off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gradually, Matsuri's brown eyes opened up wide. _What just happened? _Matsuri pondered a while until she recalled the bloody battle. She coughed as she sat up, looking for her bodyguard in concern. _Where is Gaara-kun?_ Matsuri's eyes watered again. All she saw were trees and bushes, and more trees and bushes. Gaara was no where to be seen.

"Matsuri-sama, you're awake. I just…." The familiar voice of the redhead made Matsuri smile, and Gaara's speech was interrupted when the sobbing girl threw her arms around his waist. She was still crying nonstop when she embraced him.

"Oh, Gaara-kun, you're okay!" Matsuri choked happily out of her tears and she wiped it away. Gaara's face reddened to the colour of his hair or maybe even brighter, and the girl released him when she realized what she was doing. Suddenly, Gaara covered his shoulder as more blood oozed out, and Matsuri noticed his injury, "Gaara-kun, your wounded!"

"I'm fine." He replied as blood seeped through his fingers. This was the first time Gaara really felt blood from his own body. Never in his early years with his mistress, did he ever bleed or get injured like this. His sand barrage was always the answer for defence, but this time, he knew he was caught off guard. Gaara paid too much attention to his mistress when she was in trouble; he didn't know if that was good or not.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The girl asked again, but she received the same answer from her bodyguard. Matsuri knew he was lying. She rummaged inside her sack and within a few seconds, Matsuri took out some dressing. Carefully, she wrapped his arm and shoulder with the bandage, and her bodyguard nodded a shy 'thanks'. That made her grin. Slowly, she supported Gaara to rest under a tree and Matsuri sat in front of him. She knew this was the right timing for her confession. No one would disrupt her this time.

"Gaara-kun," She started, her gaze locked with Gaara's, he cocked an eyebrow and waited, "I wanted to tell you this a long time ago…." Her cheeks flushed bright red, "I really admire you. No, not just admire, I really love you, that's what I mean. Do you understand?" She stared harder into his deep dark orbs. Unexpectedly, he gulped.

Matsuri frowned with disappointment, "Do you maybe…feel the same way?" Gaara tried to digest what he just heard and lingered.

"I….I…." was all he had managed to make into words, "I….I…." The redhead was stuttering now which was very unusual of him; he never knew what stammering actually was since he never did that in his life up until now. Gaara was brave and fearless, he wasn't afraid of anything, but finally he found out something that he was very scared of…..Making love confessions.

"Umm…." He wanted to stop now, but Matsuri was still giving him a waiting gape. Gaara couldn't bear leave it at that, "I guess I…." Unpredictably, Matsuri hugged him once again; she tried not to hurt his wound that much though. She shushed him and laid her head lightly onto Gaara's chest. He felt uncomfortable, but yet he also felt like he wanted Matsuri's embrace. The feeling was strange, really.

"You don't have to tell me, Gaara-kun," She smiled and continued to bring Gaara closer. Matsuri listened intimately to his heartbeats. At first, it sounded normal, until she brought Gaara closer and closer, then the heartbeats' pace became faster and faster.

_One beat…_

She knew he cared about her. The boy just can't admit it.

_Two beats…_

She also knew about his fear of making love confessions, still, she doesn't mind.

_Three beats…_

He was soft in the inside, now Matsuri knew. The internal Gaara was gentle and amorous. The external Gaara was the exact opposide; fervent and glaring. Now, it was as if Gaara thrusted all his armour away, showing the girl who he really was within.

"I know you love me." She noticed a tint of pink on Gaara's cheeks, and the boy shyly looked away as if he denied it, "Your heart tells me so."

The redhead felt her yearning gaze, and slowly, his arms returned her hug. His shoulder still hurt like hell, but he couldn't stop; it was as if his limbs had a mind of its own. Matsuri gave a smile when she sensed the heat of his body and his secure embrace. The unfamiliar feeling was totally new to both of them.

"And, Gaara-kun," The girl closed her eyes, inviting the fresh touch that slowly soothed her heart, "I never underestimated you."


	11. A few Adjustments

_[A few Adjustments_

"I need to inform you all about something very important." started Hiashi, his face looked rather pale. Hinata and her sister Hanabi were there, sitting beside her father, and so were Kiba, Naruto and a few guards. This was an 'emergency' meeting, as the clan leader had called it, and as expected, this meeting must be about the runaways.

"Yesterday, several guards that I sent out were killed..." His low voice seemed to trail off. Hiashi gave everyone a serious look and continued, "Only one survived and came back to report. Matsuri and her bodyguard have almost reached the borders that separate us from Suna."

Kiba and Naruto exchanged looks. "Wow, even I couldn't kill all of the Hyuga guards in such a short amount of time..." Naruto said and at that, Hiashi quickly shot him a death glare. "Uhh...please go on, sir." Naruto stammered, trying not to anger Hiashi, and the clan leader cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of guards left." Hiashi looked troubled, "And so, I will most likely hire another experienced shinobi to help me with this job."

"Father, uhh..." Hinata said politely. Hiashi rose his eyebrows and the girl clutched onto her robe in a tight grip, trying to hold onto her anxiety.

"What is it, say it already!" Hanabi snapped impatiently, crossing her arms as Hinata continued stammering.

"I just thought that..." She wore a worried look on her face and then suddenly blurted out, "Will you stop trying to capture Matsuri-san and Gaara-kun?!" The girl bit her lower lip and looked at the others nervously.

Hanabi and her father gasped in astonishment, and everyone else had their jaws dropped wide open as if Hinata had an extra limb. The tension skyrocketed in the room and Hiashi scrunched up his eyebrows, looking as if his own daughter just went insane. Hinata's face turned all red and sweat beaded from her brow.

"Calm down, Hinata-sama, you're freaking us out!" Kiba whispered uncomfortably in her ear and place his arm on her shoulder but Hinata nudge him away.

"Father, please, why can't we just let Matsuri marry who she wants to marry? Why do you need to control everything?! I dont..." Hinata pointed out but her father interrupted her speech.

"ENOUGH! Hinata, who taught you to be so rude?" Hiashi turned to look at Kiba and Naruto with the most enraged glower on his face, "It must be your bodyguards...teaching you all these..."

"No, it is not!"

By now, everyone didn't dare move an inch, and the heiress stood up from her seat, "I want to...believe in my own ways. Please, listen to me..."

A loud boom was heard as the clan leader pounded the table in irritation, "I don't want another word from you! Now go to your room, you're not coming out until I tell you to!" He hollered at her, pointing straight at the doorway. The girl could only drop her gaze at the floor as she trotted out the room hurriedly. Naruto and Kiba (plus Akamaru) jumped up and chased right after the girl.

Hiashi heaved a sigh and went on, "As I was saying..."

"Arf!" The fluffy white dog barked as Kiba and Naruto knocked continously on Hinata's door.

"Let us in!" Naruto shouted, "Come on, Hinata-sama!"

Hinata couldn't help but her eyes started watering. _How could father yell at me like that?_ She complained in her head as she sat down on her bed. She wanted to open the door for them but she didn't want them to see her like this, especially in front of Naruto.

"Are you mad us too?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto pounded on her door harder, "Hinata-sama, are you?" Akamaru started whining and pushing the doorway. Finally, the dog gave up. "Can you hear that? Even Akamaru's worried about you! Please, let us in, Hinata-sama."

Suddenly the door burst opened and Hinata stood there, tears running down her face. "I'm not angry at you." She said softly, noticing Kiba's concerned face. "I can't live like this anymore. Living in this prison. Trapped and unable to escape. Howcome father have to act like this all the time?"

The girl let her tears fall freely from her cheeks as she sat on the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her legs felt numb and limp, as if she couldn't stand up anymore. Akamaru started whining as if he was crying too. Then the dog slowly cuddled next to Hinata, trying to make her feel better.

"Hinata-sama, even though we couldn't do anything to help you," Kiba's eyes caught Naruto's look, "Naruto and I, and of course Akamaru too, will always support your decisions."

"Yeah, I'll always be by your side, Hinata-sama!" Naruto gave his usual silly grin that makes his eyes form a line, and the heiress let out a light chuckle.

He can feel his most treasured katana by his side as he slowly entered the Hyuga complex. The dark haired boy had his typical 'like-I-care' expression on his face, and his eyes were like deep pools, drowning whoever stares into them. Suddenly his path was stopped; two guards stopped him.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked him as they attempted to push the stranger aside. "Why are you here?" The boy gave them a cool stare and walked past them as if nothing happened.

"Why...you little..." One of the guards said under his breath, grabbing a few shurikens out. Then the next second, ten shurikens whizzed through the air, but not a single one injured the dark haired boy. "What?! A bunshin?! How could he be so fast?!" The guard cursed outraged.

He continued and finally stopped in front of one of the rooms, knocking on it several times before entering. Hiashi was there, giving the stranger a queer glance.

"I heard that you needed a professional shinobi to help you with a job."

"That's correct, and you are..." The clan leader rose his eyebrows when he saw the confident and unruffled look on the boy's face.

"Is name that important?" The stranger mused and Hiashi let out a quiet chortle.

Once again, Hiashi was render speechless with the boy's attitude. He couldn't help noticing the stranger's mysterious eyes; those were definitely one of a kind.

Finally, the clan leader replied, "Well...perhaps you're interested?" The boy nodded his head. "I noticed what you did with my guards, and you surely do have great speed." Hiashi paused for a while, and the boy shot him an annoying look.

"So?"

Hiashi studied the stranger for moment until he decided at last, "Fine, you're hired."

"What is the purpose of this mission?" The stranger asked.

"I want you to find Hyuga Neji, and this young girl named Tenten." Hiashi started, and the boy gave a lopsided grin, "Neji has black hair and..."

The boy cut in immediately, "I'm pretty sure I know who he is. But that girl...is she with him?"

"Uh...yes, if you find him, you'll find that girl. Capture them and bring them back to me. Understood?" Hiashi rose from his seat, "I want this job done as soon as possible."

"You want them dead or alive?" ,The stranger questioned in a casual voice.

"Hyuga Neji must be alive." Hiashi exclaimed, "As for that girl, you can do whatever you want with her."

The boy's lips curved into a slight smile, "That's great. But...in return, I'll want some money."

"Sure, money isn't a problem." Hiashi answered in a contented voice, "As long as this is done without any mistakes."

"You got it." The musky haired stranger just nodded and left.

When he was just about to go, a familiar voice startled him in front of the main door.

"Sa...Sasuke?" The stranger spun around and saw an astonished, blonde boy looking straight into his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The boy shifted weights on his leg and smirked, "You are here as a guard all along, and I thought you were dead."

Naruto wanted to smack him on the face, but he tried to cool down a little, "I haven't seen you for a long time since the 'incident'."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Oh right."

"I still haven't forgiven you for doing that to Sakura," Naruto said heatedly, "You changed her completely..."

Sasuke had the most 'laid-back' look as he shrugged carelessly, "Whatever, she'll probably get over it."

"What do you mean 'get over it'?! Did you know that she lost her..."

"Shut up, Naruto. I don't care about what happened to Sakura after she fell off the cliff or any of that crap." The dark haired boy hissed. "I'm not here to listen to you rant." Sasuke alleged, turning to go. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, and plainly gawked at him.

"Hey, you're not..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence and Sasuke had already left. "That bastard, someday I'll make him pay..."

Shikamaru walked tiredly downstairs to the kitchen as he yawned continuously nonstop. He couldn't go to sleep the other night and Shikamaru hated that, making his eyes look like a panda's for the entire day. He yawned one last time as he spun around the corner for the dining room until...

"Good Morning, Shika-kun!!!!" Ino's voice could be heard through the whole area and her voice raised higher as if it wasn't high enough, "What do want for breakfast this morning?"

Shikamaru's wife 'attacked him', as he calls it, whenever Ino pops out of nowhere and gives him a tight squeeze. Shikamaru hated that even more than sleepless nights.

"I want anything... it doesn't matter. As long as it's edible, it's fine." He said, slumping down on a nearby chair.

"You always say that, Shika-kun..." Ino complained, and returned back to her oven.

The Hyuga sat opposite of Shikamaru, and he looked up from his glass, giving his tired friend a brief greeting, "Hey."

The boy waved a short 'good morning' and went on slouching on his chair. Then there was a short silence, with Neji looking up once in a while. Every two seconds, Neji would open his mouth as if to say something, but nothing would ever come out.

Then out of mere patience, Shikamaru finally asked, "What is it? Stop giving me those queer looks."

Neji smirked, "It's nothing really. I was just...wondering something."

"...go on, Neji."

"When is your wedding?" Neji blurted out of the blue, and Shikamaru wore a perplexed expression on his face.

It seemed extremely doubtful of Neji to ask this, yet, Shikamaru didn't exactly know the answer. He never had the time to think about it. His wife would ask him once in a while and the boy would simply answer, "When we have time." Or "When we're ready for something this important..."

Neji continued gazing at him. "So?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and gave a wayward grin, "Haha...I've never thought about that yet..." He noticed one of Neji's eyebrow rising.

"Right..." Neji cooed.

"Actually," Shikamaru sat up straight now, looking the most serious his face could get, "I don't even know why I'm in this mess."

Silence.

"I mean," He went on, "I don't know why I'm going to marry Ino."

"I don't know a lot about relationship but," Neji leaned forward, "A simple question, Do you love her?"

Once again, the quietness drowned both of them.

"I don't know. I only felt responsible for the injury that she gotten from her arm...it was partially my fault, and now she had to leave being a kunoichi..."

**CRASH!!!**

All of a sudden, a loud crashing noise was heard and interrupted their conversation. Both the guys spun around, realizing that Ino had hurt herself. The girl seemed to have dropped her tray of utensils on the floor.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru quickly ran to her side and asked. Ino didn't respond. "Ino?"

The girl grasped onto her wounded arm tightly as she felt her arm going numb and frozen. She could feel the pain acting up for the millionth time.

"It's your arm isn't it?" The boy asked again. "Uhh...troublesome..." He started reaching for the pieces of broken glass, and scattered forks and knives on the white kitchen floor as Ino went on not saying one word. This started scaring Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino..."

"I don't need your help." Ino snapped abruptly at Shikamaru, and she picked up the fragments by herself, as if she wanted to hurt her arm even more.

"What?" Shikamaru gave her a blank stare.

"Do I need to say it again?!" Her voice started to go faint, "I don't need your help." Ino tilted her head enough to let Shikamaru see the tears in her blue eyes as she persisted on fixing everything alone.

"I never knew I was such a burden," She clenched her teeth and uttered disappointedly, "Until I heard what you just said."

"Hey, I never said you were..."

"Then why do you want to marry me, Shika-kun?" Ino questioned him, looking straight into Shikamaru's dark orbs. "Tell me then."

"Because I really like you, Ino."

"Stop lying to me!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her original position. Her voice was toned with annoyance and Neji quickly left to look for Tenten, not wanting more of this.

"You told Neji that you only wanted to marry me because of my injured arm." She felt her grip on her arm tightening. "I could take care of myself. You don't need to feel responsible at all!"

Shikamaru looked as stunned as he ever was, and he took a step towards the girl, yet she receded quickly. He could see her light eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't need your pity, Shikamaru."

Then she left the room.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I haven't updated a long time...since my computer went insane...!!! Even though this chapter didn't come out as thought, I still hope you'll enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
